


Eden: Lost and Found

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Biblical, And Piper might or might not be Satan, Basically I just apologize for this fic, Biblical References, F/F, Femslash, God is still an asshole, I apologize to all Christians, In which Calypso is Eve, Odysseus was Adam, Pjo Femlash Weeks, and the Christian God if he exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso lives in ignorance in her garden until one day, a beautiful maiden named Piper convinces her to eat the forbidden fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden: Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to all Christians, Rick Riordan, and individually to all parts of the Holy Trinity if the Christian God exists. In summary, I apologize for this fic.  
> Also, Piper might or might not be Satan. But I was going for a fallen angel that isn’t really malevolent. That is what I was going for to be honest.  
> Actual Note: The fruit is never specifically stated to be an apple, or anything else for that matter. It is just "the fruit" so I took the liberty of making it a pomegranate because of the historical symbolic usage with Persephone making her own choice and sealing her own fate with it. 
> 
> Okay I am done apologizing and explaining. Enjoy/detest the story.

 

“The Hebrew word, the word timshel—‘Thou mayest’—that gives a choice. It might be the most important word in the world. That says the way is open.”

–John Steinbeck, _East of Eden_

 

* * *

 

 

Boredom seems to be a side-effect of eternal bliss, or at least that’s what Calypso has observed. Her garden is wonderful. All creatures live together in harmony. The lion lies down with the lamb. Foxes and chickens frolic together through the vast fields of flowers. Trees grow tall, providing a thick canopy and shade from the intense heat of the sun. The temperate air does not swirl around in tempestuous storms. It blows gently, providing the perfect, soothing breeze against her skin. There is nothing that is forbidden to Calypso sans the fruit of the tree growing in the center of the garden, and the areas beyond the hedges.

The hedges grow high and formidable. Calypso cannot see past them, as they are much taller than she is, and they have thick thorns behind the beautiful, red roses. Calypso knows that Eden is a prison in all but name, a beautiful prison, but a prison all the same. She also knows that she wishes for nothing more than to taste the fruit of the forbidden tree, but she is too afraid to risk it. God knows all, and he is not merciful. After her companion, Odysseus, chanced eating of the forbidden tree he was thrown out of Eden. Calypso wishes to taste the fruit. She desires that knowledge, but not as much as she fears being thrown into the vast unknown.

She sighs, and lies down to sleep beside a tiger as the sunlight warms her tanned skin.

* * *

 

 

When she awakes, the shine is shining brightly as always. The birds are chirping and the small brook is babbling. Nothing has changed, as nothing ever changes. Except for one thing: there is another woman leaning against one of the trees. Calypso’s eye immediately moves towards her, and her feet follow momentarily. Her skin is brown, a darker hue than either hers or Odysseus’ was, but it is gorgeous, especially with the woman’s darker brown hair cascading down her form. Calypso finds her eyes wandering to all parts of the woman’s form, especially her curved hips and small yet rounded breasts. Calypso wishes she would have seen this woman earlier.

She cannot find the proper words, so her tongue works without her consent.

“Who are you?” it asks, though there is more than a hint of friendliness and something far different within the words.

“My name is Piper,” the woman says easily with an even easier smile. Piper seems to be eyeing her as well, and Calypso feels her face turning bright red. Piper laughs a bit.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” she says, and there’s a sort of nonchalance in her words. It sounds as if she speaks from experience. Finally, Calypso gets to the question she should have asked at the beginning.

“Where did you come from?” she asks, and Piper turns back to her.

“The world outside of course,” Piper says, as if it is the most obvious answer in the world. Calypso supposes that it should be, she is the last human left in the garden after all.

“How did you get back in?” Calypso asks, and there is a sort of franticness in her tone. A million thoughts fly through her head: what if he catches you? What if he makes you leave? What if I never see you again? She does not speak them aloud of course, for fear that omnipresent ears would hear her.

“It’s easy enough to sneak anywhere if you know the way,” Piper replies, and there’s a smirk on her lips and all Calypso wants is to press her lips against the other woman’s. Piper’s lips are lush and her eyes are vibrant and enticing in a way that Odysseus’ never were. Calypso wants nothing more than to press her lips to Piper, to loose herself in the taste, and the feel of Piper’s body against her own. She wants to taste Piper’s sun-kissed skin and feel their bodies intertwined on the soft grass. This, whatever it is, is new.

Piper, somehow, can see her desire, and closes the gap between them, pressing her lips against Calypso’s. A feeling spreads through Calypso, warm and electric and _right,_ and she wants nothing more than to press her whole body against Piper’s, lace her arms around Piper’s hips, and loose herself in this feeling. But a terrible thought nudges her at the back of her brain: what if God sees? Regretfully, she pushes Piper away, and she bites her lip.

Piper looks to her in concern.

“What’s the matter?” she asks softly.

“I am afraid,” she says, “I am afraid of what God will say. What if he makes us stop?” Piper wiggles an eyebrow.

“We will not know until we try,” she says with a teasing quality to her tone, but it does not ease Calypso’s worries. God controls Eden. Nothing happens here that he does not will. Nothing except when Odysseus’ ate the fruit of the forbidden tree.

“We cannot,” Calypso says, “God will, God will-“ Calypso does not know what she thinks that God will do, but she knows that she fears it. Their God is not a merciful one.

“I know a way to prevent God from controlling your every action,” Piper says softly, seductively. It takes Calypso a moment to figure out what Piper is suggesting.

“No,” Calypso says, “No, I can’t.” Piper’s face falls.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” She says. She does not sound angry, only concerned.

“It’s not allowed,” Calypso says, and the excuse sounds hollow to her own ears.

“Neither is kissing,” Piper says, “but I know that you want to do that. And fucking. I know that you’ll love that. Eat the fruit, and we’ll be free to make all our own choices.” Calypso must admit. There is a certain allure to that idea. She has always been curious about the fruit, and what is outside the hedges of Eden. And if she does this, her life will be her own. She and Piper will be able to kiss and all those wonderful things Calypso can only begin to imagine. The thought is enticing, but terrifying too.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” Calypso says softly. Piper smiles softly at her.

“Would you prefer to stay here all your life, never knowing?” Piper asks. She doesn’t ask it cruelly. It sounds an honest question, and Calypso gives an honest answer.

“No,” She says, “I wouldn’t.” Piper grasps her hand, soft enough that her fingers feel right in Calypso’s grasp, but firmly enough that she can lead Calypso to the forbidden tree.

By the time that they are standing beneath the tree, Calypso’s breath has sped up. She is nervous, terribly nervous about breaking this rule. God has so few rules, and this the chief among them. But Piper plucks a fruit from the tree like it’s nothing, and Calypso feels a little confidence build within her heart. If she does this, she will be able to travel beyond the garden. She can never return, but she will be able to kiss Piper, and travel the world and make her own choices. There is something about that combination that sounds more appealing that even an eternity of perfect elation.

Piper sticks her thumb into the fruit, a pomegranate, and splits it open down the center. She hands Calypso half, and eats up a few seeds. Calypso holds her half for a moment as her breathing quickens and adrenaline courses through her veins. After what seems like an eternity but might have only been a moment, Calypso plops a few seeds into her mouth. They taste tart against her tongue, but satisfying.

 _This is the taste of freedom,_ she thinks, _This is the taste of Piper._ And she grasps the forbidden pomegranate in her hand as the clouds around her start to swirl. Her blood is pumping as quickly as it ever has, and Calypso is unsure if the emotion that she is feeling is fear or excitement. _It might be both._ God himself materializes from the clouds, with his thick, white beard and a scowl on his face.

“Calypso,” he bellows, and Calypso does not find herself cowering. She does not try to throw away the evidence, but stands up tall. She is not ashamed of her crime.

“I gave you one rule,” his booming voice says, and it sounds much like the lightning that occasionally crackles above the garden. Calypso does not flinch.

“You disobeyed me,” he says, “And Piper. I banished you long ago.” Piper shrugs nonchalantly. Apparently, she also does not fear the wrath of God.

“Both of you are banished from the garden of Eden,” he proclaims, his voice echoing through the air of the garden, “You will be forced to walk the Earth with all my forsaken children.” Calypso does not feel fear or shame as he shouts, she only glances at Piper. Piper takes her hand.

“Be gone,” thus saith the Lord, and Calypso’s vision goes dark.

* * *

 

 

The world beyond Eden is a strange place. Wolves do not lie down at her feet. They try to attack her. The crops do not always grow and the sun does not always shine. Sometimes the weather is too hot, and other times it is too cold. Out here, in the world of god’s forsaken children, there is death, disease, and famine. The world is bleak, but Calypso finds herself happier. Here, in her cave with Piper, she has a choice. Life is fleeting, and there are terrible, fear filled times mixed in along with the good ones, but somehow, Calypso finds that she is happier.

She and Piper end up wrapped up in furs, frantically touching and kissing with the taste of pomegranate still vaguely on Calypso’s lips. They make love at night while the threat of disease, famine and death hang over their heads. And it somehow makes everything more poignant. Someday, she will not be able to kiss Piper. Death hangs over her head, though there was a time where she could live forever but never kiss Piper again at all. She made a choice, and she chose this route. She chose a fleeting life. Someday, she will not even be alive, by her own choice, and somehow that makes the taste of Piper on her lips so much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize
> 
> again.


End file.
